My Love For You
by Imtwins
Summary: "T-tidak, tidak ada ingatan apapun tentang kau, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku hanya berjanji pada Marcus Cho, bukan kau."/ "Kau benar, tidak ada ingatan tentang, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau memang benar."/ KYUMIN YAOI DLDR!/ Chap 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**My Love For You**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun and Sungmin belong to each other. The storyline is mine.**

**Be a **_**smart**_** readers pls, didn't spend ur time for bashing my story.**

**Thanks.**

**.**

**Rate** : **T**

**.**

**Cast : Kyumin.**

**.**

**Lenght : Oneshoot maybe Chaptered**

**.**

**©Imtwins**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Semua ingatan itu kembali terkuak, wajahnya yang rupawan, aroma maskulin yang membuat dirinya mabuk, tubuh jangkungnya yang berdiri dengan tegak lengkap dengan semua pahatan yang sempurna. Sungmin masih mengingatnya Marcus Cho—Cho Kyuhyun.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

_**I don't understand**_

_**I don't think to much**_

_**Whether loving you was right or wrong**_

_**Please don't listen to another**_

_**Cause you're my everything.**_

—**My Love For You (Super Junior M)**—

.

.

"Ming, maukah kau berjanji suatu hal padaku?" Senja kali ini terlihat lebih indah dengan sepasang anak adam tersebut tengah larut dalam cinta. Namja cantik yang kini sedang duduk di ayunan itu tenggelam dalam manik kelam namja jangkung yang sedang berjongkok di depannya.

"Apa?" Suara itu begitu halus terdengar oleh telinga Marcus**—**sang namja jangkung.

"Kau harus menungguku sampai kapan pun?" Marcus melihat sungmin cemas, kala namja penyuka warna pink itu masih terdiam.

"Ming?" Marcus masih menunggu.

"Kau meragukanku, sayang?" Sedih. Kenyataannya, bahwa Sungmin meragukan perasaannya selama ini. Bagaimana bisa ia pergi dengan tenang kalau Sungmin sendiri masih belum mempercayainya.

"Bukan begitu, Marcus. A-aku hanya tidak ingin kau pergi." Akhirnya Sungmin membuka suaranya. Bukannya ia meragukan perasaan Marcus, hanya saja rasa takutnya terlalu besar untuk kehilangan Marcus. Namja itu terlalu sempurna jika di bandingkan dengan dirinya. Apalagi dengan pesona Marcus yang tidak bisa di acuhkan begitu saja. Jelas dengan mudah dia bisa mendapatkan pengganti dirinya.

"Ming, cukup percaya padaku, sayang. Kita akan baik-baik saja." Marcus mendesah lega ketika melihat Sungmin mengangguk. Walau mengiyakan di dalam lubuk hati Sungmin ia masih merasa takut. Takut ketika Marcus menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Takut ketika Marcus bukan miliknya lagi.

.

.

_**That feeling is still there**_

_**And I smile all day thinking about you…**_

_**.**_

_**I wait but I am afraid that**_

_**This feeling of emptiness**_

_**Might**_

_**Just be my own selfishness.**_

_**Even if I'm afraid of lonliness,**_

_**I genuinely want**_

_**So I pray for you**_

_**So I promise you**_

_**I promise you everything.**_

_**I am going to believe that is you**_

_**Will you come to me**_

_**I want to be just a little closer to your embrace**_

_**Oh I love you my love**_

—**So I** **(Super Junior)**—

.

.

"Sungmin, bukankah itu Marcus?" Namja bergummy smile itu berseru senang kala melihat sang pujaan hati Sungmin lewat di depan mereka.

"Mungkin kau salah lihat, Hyuk?" Sebenarnya Sungmin sangat yakin namja yang eunhyuk maksud barusan adalah Marcus. Namun Sungmin ragu saat menemukan namja itu kembali tanpa memberinya kabar sepatah kata pun. Rasa rindu yang tersimpan rapi di dalam dasar hatinya kini kembali membuncah. Semua memori kisah cinta mereka seakan kembali terputar bagai film romance yang indah. Ya, perasaan itu masih sama. Sungmin masih mengingat janjinya pada Marcus. Dia masih mencintai namja itu. Sangat mencintainya.

"Tidak mungkin, Min. Aku jelas-jelas melihatnya. Itu Marcus bukan orang lain. Tapi siapa gadis itu? Kenapa mereka terlihat sangat dekat?" Ceracau Eunhyuk tanpa menyadari raut Sungmin yang mengeruh.

Lagi-lagi berbagai pertanyaan merambati pikiran Sungmin. Hatinya mulai berprasangka buruk. Menyangkal semua yang di tangkap oleh indera penglihatannya. Namun akal sehat Sungmin masih bekerja. Tidak. Mungkin benar, ia salah lihat. Dia bukan Marcus. Bukan Marcus yang dulu sangat mencintainya.

"Hyuk, kau mau kemana?" teriak Sungmin saat menyadari Eunhyuk yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

.

.

"Marcus? Kau benar Marcus, kan?" Eunhyuk ingin membuktikan bahwa penglihatannya masih normal. Dan ingatannya juga masih bagus. Ia tidak mungkin melupakan orang yang sudah dua tahun menjalin hubungan dengan sahabatnya tersebut. Ia memutuskan menghampiri Marcus yang tengah duduk di bangku taman bersama seorang gadis.

"Maaf, aku bukan Marcus" Lelaki yang Eunhyuk anggap sebagai Marcus itu mengeluarkan suara bassnya.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

_**Time spirals in the breath of memories**_

_**When I slowly can't feel you**_

_**Laughing and weeping**_

_**All become a soundless film**_

_**Only the clicking of the clock is left**_

_**To accompany me in my lifelessness**_

_**In every second my heart is struggling**_

_**Don't make fun and call me foolish**_

_**It's fate that leaves me speechless**_

_**As soon as day breaks**_

_**I can't make you stay**_

_**Warmth counts backwards**_

_**Lamenting over this one minute**_

_**Close my eyes**_

_**And then open them again**_

_**Things have already changed**_

—**After a Minute (Super Junior M)**—

.

.

.

**A/N : Akhirnya selesai… cerita ini begitu mengganggu pikiran saya akhir akhir ini, dan yah… inilah hasilnya. Kalau ingin di lanjutkan silahkan mereview ya, pilih antara My Love For You atau Fly High dulu yang ingin di update. Thanks sudah mampir, See you next Chapter guys. Love you~ :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**©Imtwins**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sebelum saya melanjutkan ini, tolong anda cermati beberapa hal. Masalah yang berada di prolog, Length di sana memang tertulis Oneshoot maybe Chaptered. Itu hanya mengindikasikan bahwa nasib fanfic ini tergantung pada kalian. Kalau banyak yang berminat, lanjut, kalau tidak, ya tidak. Jadi tolong, saya fikir anda bisa memahaminya sendiri.**

**Untuk semua pertanyaannya akan terjawab seiring berjalannay cerita ini. Jadi jangan bosan untuk menunggu :)**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

Tidak. Bukan seperti ini yang Sungmin inginkan. Tidak bolehkah ia bersikap egois dan menganggap lelaki yang ia anggap sebagai Marcus itu benar Marcus. Ia mendengar dengan jelas semua percakapan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun—orang yang ia kira Marcus. Sudah cukup lama menunggunya kembali. Lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Sungmin berusaha mengingat semua yang Marcus miliki dengan baik. Wajah tirusnya yang tampan. Onxy miliknya yang selalu membuat Sungmin tenggelam di dalamnya. Tubuh jangkungnya yang berdiri dengan tegak, mampu menopang Sungmin saat ia goyah. Aroma maskulin dari tubuhnya yang mampu membuat Sungmin mabuk. Ya Tuhan… ia merindukan semua yang ada pada diri Marcus. Ia sangat merindukan pemilik hatinya. Andaikan ia melarang Marcus pergi, semua tidak akan seperti ini. Marcus pasti masih berada di sisinya. Bukankah Sungmin terdengar sangat egois? Memang dari dulu Sungmin egois. Ia tidak ingin Marcus—miliknya, di ambil oleh orang lain. Sungmin tidak akan sanggup melepasnya. Tidak untuk siapapun. Namun kenyataan seolah mengkhianati Sungmin. Ia di tertawakan oleh takdir yang kini sedang menyerangnya.

_Kenapa harus Cho Kyuhyun? Kenapa Bukan Marcus Cho?_

Hatinya menangis. Menjerit. Memanggil Marcus yang entah dimana. Seandainya Sungmin bisa memutar waktu. Walau Marcus akan tetap pergi, setidaknya ia harus ikut. Memastikan Marcus memang baik-baik saja. Kau gila, Sungmin. Ya ia sudah gila dengan semua hal mengenai Marcus. Ia merasa kecewa. Sangat kecewa. Kenapa Marcus tidak memberinya kabar sedikitpun? Apa yang terjadi pada Marcus? Setiap hari Sungmin berdoa, ia menitipkan Marcus pada Tuhan. Semoga Marcus baik-baik saja.

"Min, Lee Sungmin, kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-apa?" Sungmin tergagap, tangannya reflek mendorong bahu Eunhyuk yang terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Kau melamun, Min?" di banding dengan pertanyaan itu lebih mirip dengan sebuah pernyataan. Sungmin mendesah, ia tidak mengerti. Keberadaan Kyuhyun akan membuatnya lebih mudah atau justru memperburuk semuanya. _Ah entahlah…_

"Tidak. Kau bilang tadi mau makan siang? Ayo…" Sungmin segera menarik lengan Eunhyuk ke Kafetaria. Semoga dia tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Sungmin masih belum nyaman jika harus membawa topik tentang Marcus—orang yang mirip dengan Marcus.

**.**

_**I stop the moments that i loved you**_

_**Even when we're together**_

_**I won't be able to remember you**_

_**If i just think that i wasn't any of these..**_

_**Then it's nothing**_

_**If i can't forget you..**_

_**It's as if i'm dead **_

—**Dead at Heart (Super Junior)**—

.

**.**

**.**

**My Love For You**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun and Sungmin belong to each other. The storyline is mine.**

**Be a **_**smart**_** readers pls, didn't spend ur time for bashing my story.**

**Thanks.**

**.**

**Rate** : **T**

**.**

**Cast : Kyumin**

**.**

**Boys Love**

**.**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**.**

**©Imtwins**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Semua ingatan itu kembali terkuak, wajahnya yang rupawan, aroma maskulin yang membuat dirinya mabuk, tubuh jangkungnya yang berdiri dengan tegak lengkap dengan semua pahatan yang sempurna. Sungmin masih mengingatnya Marcus Cho—Cho Kyuhyun.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau sudah melihat siswa pindahan itu? Ku dengar dia sangat tampan."

"Cho Kyuhyun yang kau maksud? Ya, dia memang sangat tampan, aku sudah melihatnya sendiri."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak terlihat gembira? Bukankah kau justru senang sudah melihatnya—yang sangat tampan."

"Dia selalu bersama seorang gadis. Aku tidak tahu dia siapa, tapi kabarnya mereka di jodohkan."

Sungmin memasang telinganya lebar-lebar mendengar percakapan dua siswi tersebut. Sungmin dapat menyimpulkan banyak hal mengenai Kyuhyun. Mungkin benar… dia bukan Marcus.

"Min, mereka kemari." Bisik Eunhyuk meminta Sungmin untuk melihat ke arah pasangan serasi tersebut. Tampan dan cantik.

"Bolehkah kami duduk di sini? Semua tempat sudah penuh." Gadis yang mengapit lengan Kyuhyun itu tersenyum manis ke arah kami.

"Silahkan." Jawab Eunhyuk sekenanya.

"Bukankah kita sudah pernah bertemu?" gadis itu kembali bertanya pada Eunhyuk.

"Iya, maaf ya, aku mengira dia teman ku." Jawab Eunhyuk kikuk.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun, namja itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Sungmin tidak dapat melihat ekspresi apapun. Pupus sudah harapannya. Mungkin dia harus mengubur semuanya dalam-dalam—lagi. Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah Marcus Cho.

"Aku Victoria Song dan ini Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin diam-diam kembali melirik mereka—Victoria dan Kyuhyun. Tak bisa di pungkiri bahwa dalam hatinya masih belum merelakan bahwa dia bukan Marcus. Betapa bodohnya Sungmin menyadari hal tersebut. Mulai sekarang ia harus menanamkan satu hal dalam benaknya. Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah Marcus Cho. Yaa… begitulah pemikiran Sungmin.

"Aku Lee Hyukjae tapi biasa di panggil Eunhyuk. Dan dia Lee Sungmin, temanku." Kenal Eunhyuk. Sungmin tersenyum manis ke arah mereka, terutama Victoria yang melihatnya aneh lalu tersenyum samar.

.

* * *

.

_Jika itu benar kau, apa yang harus aku perbuat, Lee Sungmin?_

_Masih adakah cinta untuk ku di sana?_

_Masihkah kau mengingat janji mu?_

_Ku harap kau masih mengingatnya_

_Mudahkan jalan ku untuk menjemput mu, Sungmin_

_Kita akan segera bahagia… percayalah…_

_Sebentar lagi…_

.

* * *

.

"Min."

"Apa?" Jawab Sungmin malas.

"Kau marah?" Sungmin mendelik menatap namja di hadapannya ini.

"Kau fikir? Aku hampir tertidur disini, kau tahu itu?" balas Sungmin sinis. Bukannya apa, hanya Sungmin terlalu bosan menunggu namja tampan tersebut.

"Maaf. Ku rasa kau tahu apa alasan ku terlambat?" Siwon membalasnya senang. Tentu saja, melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang mengerucut membuatnya membuncah. Terlalu manis untuk di abaikan.

"Ayolah Siwon, serahkan saja keponakan mu itu pada ibunya." Rahang Siwon tiba-tiba mengeras mendengar Sungmin.

"Kau melupakan sebuah fakta bahwa ibunya seorang bitch." Matanya memancarkan emosi yang sangat besar. Siwon sampai kapanpun tidak akan menyerahkan anak mungil itu kepada siapapun. Terlebih pada ibunya sendiri yang, entahlah. Murahan.

"Aku tidak ingin dia berakhir sia-sia, Sungmin. Kau tau sendiri, ibunya tidak menginginkannya." Sungmin melihat Siwon dengan mata sendunya. Ya, ia tahu. Siwon sangat menyayangi keponakannya itu seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Siwon." Ujar Sungmin kemudian.

"Aku tahu."

"Jadi—"

"Tadi pagi Sandeul demam, aku bingung harus bagaimana. Kau tahu aku tidak ahli dalam hal ini." Jelas Siwon murung.

"Lalu kenapa—"

"Dia tertidur setelah minum obat tadi, aku tidak mungkin setega itu meninggalkannya dalam keadaan sakit." Potong Siwon cepat begitu mengetahui arah pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Bisakah kau ke apartement ku sekarang?" lanjut Siwon ragu. Pasalnya hari ini ia sudah berjanji akan mengajak Sungmin ke taman bermain. Namun sepertinya merek harus menundanya terlebih dahulu.

"Dengan senang hati, ayo." Melihat wajah antusias Sungmin, sebuah senyuman cerah terkembang di bibir joker Siwon.

**.**

**.**

"Sandeul, cepat bangun sayang." Sungmin mengusap wajah Sandeul penuh sayang. Merasa sangat kasihan dengan anak tiga tahun ini. Bagaimana bisa ibunya tidak menginginkan bocah kelewatan manis ini? Benar-benar bodoh.

Sungmin menyerngit mendengar lenguhan Sandeul. Anak itu sekarang tengah mengerjap imut. Sungmin ingin mencubit kedua pipi lembut itu gemas, namun niatnya di urungkan mengingat dia sedang sakit.

"Cungmin jucci?"

"Ya, sayang?" sahut Sungmin masih dengan mengusap kepala Sandeul.

"Ec klim." Jawab Sandeul sembari menatap Sungmin berbinar.

"Tidak."

"Kau sedang sakit, sayang. Nanti Siwon ahjussi memarahi mu." Jelas Sungmin perlahan. Ia tidak tega melihat Sandeul yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Cungmin jucci…" kini Sandeul tengah menatap Sungmin penuh harap. Begitu memelas.

"Aku akan membujuk Siwon ahjussi. Ayo." Sungmin menarik Sandeul dalam gendongannya kemudian keluar dari kamar berwarna pink tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, sayang?" Tanya Siwon yang masih menggeluti laptopnya di ruang tamu.

"Jucci, Candeul ingin ec klim." Sandeul langsung turun dari gendongan Sungmin kemudian melompat ke pangkuan Siwon.

"Kau sedang sakit, sayang. Besok saja ya?" ujar Siwon lembut.

"Candeul cuthah cembuh, jucci." Punggung telapak tangan Siwon mendarat di kening Sandeul. Memang demamnya sudah menurun, tidak sepanas tadi pagi.

"Mungkin dengan makan es krim Sandeul bisa sembuh, Siwon." Sungmin menyuarakan pendapatnya yang terdengar—sangat, konyol. Namun Sungmin sudah berjanji akan membantu Sandeul jadi, ya… begitulah hasilnya.

"Cungmin jucci benar, jucci. Boleh ya?" Candeul mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya, berharap kali ini Siwon merasa kasihan dan luluh padanya. Akhirnya Siwon menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan membereskan ini." Ucap Siwon final. Ia memperbolehkan Sandeul makan es krim dengan beberapa alasan yang masih tidak bisa ia terima.

"Yeaay… Candeul cayang jucci." Seru Sandeul gembira lalu mengecup kedua pipi Siwon bergantian.

"Sandeul tidak sayang Sungmin Ahjussi?" Sungmin berpura-pura sedih melihat Sandeul mencium Siwon.

"eoh?" Candeul memiringkan kepalanya memandang Sungmin. Sedetik kemudian namja mungil tersebut gelagapan. Ia langsung melompat dari pangkuan Siwon berlari menuju Sungmin yang berdiri dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Masih pura-pura marah pada bocah manis tersebut.

"Cungmin jucci jangan malah." Tiba-tiba Sandeul langsung memeluk kedua kaki Sungmin, menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana.

"Candeul cangat cayang Cungmin jucci. Jangan malah, jucci. Candeul cedih cekali." Sungmin tergelak. Hampir saja tawanya meledak jika ia tidak menahannya. Ia hanya bercanda tetapi Sandeul menanggapinya serius.

"Ahjussi tidak marah, sayang. Jangan bersedih. Kalau Sandeul sedih, ahjussi juga sedih." Sungmin berjongkok di hadapan Sandeul. Menangkup wajah mungil tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Mendongakkannya agar mengarah pada Sungmin.

"Jangan sedih, nanti Candeul jelek." Sungmin sedikit terkekeh melihat Sandeul ayng mempoutkan bibirnya. Setidaknya dia sudah tidak sedih lagi.

"Sudah siap?" Suara Siwon memecah keheningan antara Sandeul dan Sungmin. Membuat dua namja manis itu melihat sang namja tampan.

"Ayo!" dengan cekatan Siwon menaikkan Sandeul dalam gendongannya dengan sebelah tangannya, dan sebelah tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk menggandeng Sungmin agar berjalan di sampingnya.

.

* * *

.

"Kau ingin makan es krim apa, sayang?" Siwon menepati janjinya membawa dua namja manis tersebut ke kedai es krim.

"Vanila." Seru Sandeul senang.

"Kau, sayang?" Astaga! Sungmin merona mendengar Siwon memanggilnya demikian.

"Kau tahu dengan benar selera kita, Siwon." Siwon sedikit terkekeh mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Well, tentu saja ia sangat tahu.

"Baiklah, mari kita memesannya untuk dua putri cantik ini."

"Cantik? Cantik itu apa, jucci? Apa bisa di makan?" celoteh Sandeul membuat dua namja dewasa itu tertawa.

"Kau ingin tahu apa itu cantik, sayang?" Sandeul mengangguk imut menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Kau bisa melihat Sungmin ahjussi, sayang. bagaimana menurutmu?" perintah Siwon pada Sandeul.

"Cantik."

"Kau benar." Siwon mengacak rambut Sandeul yang mulai memanjang. Sedangkan Sungmin terus mempoutkan bibirnya sejak ia menjadi bahan pembicaraan Siwon dan Sandeul.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Yaah… setidaknya ia merasa terhibur dengan adanya dua namja ini. Sedikit melupakan fakta bahwa, tadi siang ia bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

Sementara tiga anak adam di sana tertawa bahagia. Seseorang terlihat geram berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan tersebut. Terlihat jelas sekali kalau ia tidak begitu menyukai. Atau justru sangat tidak menyukai dengan apa yang tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya.

Namun kemudian ia tersadar, semua ini salahnya. Andai saja ia tetap tinggal, semua tidak akan menjadi seperti ini.

Semua telah berubah, namun hatinya masih sama. Masih mendamba seseorang di dalam sana.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N: Siwon sudah datang, dan siapa Siwon? Chapter ini memang hanya segini porsinya, kalau kurang panjang akan saya usahakan di chapter lain. Kritik dan saran akan di terima dengan senang hati kalau di samapikan dengan sopan.**

**Well, intensitas update di tentukan oleh review.**

**Silahkan me-review jika berkenan.**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah berkunjung. :)**

**.**

**.**

**©Imtwins**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sementara tiga anak adam di sana tertawa bahagia. Seseorang terlihat geram berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan tersebut. Terlihat jelas sekali kalau ia tidak begitu menyukai. Atau justru sangat tidak menyukai dengan apa yang tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya.

Namun kemudian ia tersadar, semua ini salahnya. Andai saja ia tetap tinggal, semua tidak akan menjadi seperti ini.

Semua telah berubah, namun hatinya masih sama. Masih mendamba seseorang di dalam sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Love For You**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun and Sungmin belong to each other. The storyline is mine.**

**Be a **_**smart**_** readers pls, didn't spend ur time for bashing my story.**

**Thanks.**

**.**

**Rate** : **T**

**.**

**Cast : Kyumin**

**.**

**Boys Love**

**.**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**.**

**©Imtwins**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Semua ingatan itu kembali terkuak, wajahnya yang rupawan, aroma maskulin yang membuat dirinya mabuk, tubuh jangkungnya yang berdiri dengan tegak lengkap dengan semua pahatan yang sempurna. Sungmin masih mengingatnya Marcus Cho—Cho Kyuhyun.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

.

Sinar mentari mulai menunjukkan berkas kuning kemerahan, tanpa malu menyembulkan bagian dirinya. Walau masih tergolong pagi untuk melakukan aktivitas, dua namja tampan dan manis itu tengah sibuk di apartement sang namja dewasa.

"Sandeul cepat sedikit, sayang." Namja tampan yang sedang sibuk berkutat di dapur tersebut menyuruh sang namja manis untuk bergegas.

"Cebental jucci, Candeul ceding pakai cepatu." Tangan mungi nan halus tersebut dengan lihai memasang sepatu pada kedua kakinya.

"Anak pintar."

"Jucci tolong." Siwon tertawa renyah melihat Sandeul yang merenatngkan kedua tangannya minta digendong.

"Makanya kau harus makan yang banyak, sayang. Jangan kebanyakan makan es krim, itu tidak baik." Siwon berucap sambil mengangkat Sandeul agar duduk di kursinya.

"Cepat tumbuh ke tinggi, jangan bertambah gembul. Lihatlah wajahmu ini, sudah seperti bakpao saja." Lagi-lagi Siwon terkekeh melihat Sandeul lalu mencubit kedua pipi tembam itu gemas.

"Jucci jaat, Candeul cabal cama jucci. Candeul lebih cayang cama Cungmin jucci." Sandeul yang melihat Siwon tertawa geli ke arahnya, mempoutkan bibir mungilnya lucu.

"Baiklah, jussi tidak akan marah pada Sandeul. Tapi kali ini jussi tidak mau mengantarkan Sandeul bertemu Sungmin jussi." Siwon berujar tenang, bermaksud menggoda bocah kecil itu.

"Benci. Candeul malah cama jucci." Sandeul yang termakan godaan Siwon mendorong piringnya kasar.

"Jucci tidak cayang lagi cama Candeul… huweee… Candeul benci cama jucci… huweee…" Well, akhirnya Siwon sendiri yang gelagapan melihat namja manisnya mulai menitikkan air mata. Dengan segera Siwon beringsut mendekati Sandeul, merengkuh ke dalam gendongannya.

"Hey.. Sandeul tidak boleh bicara seperti itu. Jussi sangat menyayangi mu melebihi apapun , sayang." Siwon mengecup puncak kepala Sandeul berulang-ulang seraya mengusap perlahan punggung sempit itu.

"Tapi Candeul tetap malah cama jucci hiks…" Siwon mengulum senyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa, jussi tetap menyayangi Sandeul sepenuh hati." Maklum. Begitulah yang dilakukan Siwon sekarang. Dengan satu cup es krim maka Sandeul akan kembali lagi menjadi sosok aslinya—manja dan menggemaskan. Bodoh sekali kakaknya itu, sampai-sampai ia tega meninggalkan putranya sendiri demi namja breksek—menurut Siwon.

"Ayo kita menjemput Sungmin jussi." Namja dewasa sekaligus tampan tersebut menyeka kristal bening yang melekat di pipi gembul Sandeul.

"Celiucan?" Siwon mengangguk cepat kala melihat wajah Sandeul yang berbinar.

"Jucci tidak malah pada Candeul?" menggeleng dan tersenyum. Itulah yang dilakukan Siwon mendengar nada antusias dari Sandeul.

"Yeay… Candeul cayang jucci." Sandeul memeluk tubuh besar Siwon namun tangan mungilnya tidak sampai meraih punggung ahjussi tercintanya. Sedang sang namja dewasa hanya terkekeh pelan dan membalas pelukan Sandeul. Dia mengerti. Bahkan sangat mengerti perasaan Sandeul. Bocah kecil itu hanya membutuhkan perhatian dan kasih sayang lebih, dan Siwon memahami itu. Jadi ia tidak begitu khawatir saat Sandeul marah padanya, karena… kalian bisa melihat sendiri Sandeul yang menggemaskan sudah kembali.

.

"Cungmin jucci… buka pintunya, ini Candeul." Siwon yang sedang memencet bel apartement Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya ketika indera penglihatannya menangkap Sandeul tengah menggedor-gedor pintu kayu tersebut.

"Hey, hentikan sayang. Tanganmu bisa sakit." Siwon meraih tangan kecil tersebut, sedikit mengusapnya pelan.

"Habis Cungmin jucci lama cekali, Candeul jadi cebal." Siwon tersenyum lalu berjongkok sejajar dengan tinggi Sandeul.

"Bersabarlah sedikit, sayang." Sandeul menggeleng, tidak menyukai argument Siwon.

"Cungmin jucci pasti malah pada Candeul campai tidak mau membukakan pintu." Mukanya mengeruh sedih, apa salahnya? Begitulah pemikiran Sandeul saat ini.

"Sungmin—

"Cungmin jucci jangan malah pada Candeul. Candeul cedih cekali. Jucci buka pintunya." Siwon terhenyak, sedikit tak percaya Sandeul bisa berteriak sekencang itu. Bahkan bocah itu kembali mengulang kegiatan menggedor pintu dan menambah intensitas gerakannya. Siwon tersenyum sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Tenanglah sayang, Sungmin jussi tidak mungkin marah padamu." Siwon berucap mencoba menenangkan Sandeul. Alih-alih sedikit luluh, namja manis itu justru semakin menggila.

"Ya Tuhan—

"Cungmin jucci cepat buka pintunya… Cungmin jucci jangan malah… Jangan seperti jucci… Tolong…" Bagai kerasukan, Sandeul seperti mempunyai tenaga orang dewasa. Kepalanya menggeleng kasar sedang kedua tangan mungilnya kembali menghantam pintu yang masih berdiri kokoh di hadapannya.

Diam-diam seseorang di balik pintu tersebut tertawa keras mendengar suara anak kecil yang sedang membuat gaduh di apartementnya. Semoga ia tidak berdosa kerena mengerjai bocah menggemaskan tersebut.

"Maafkan Candeul jucci, Candeul janji tidak akan nakal. Jika jucci membukakan pintu, akan Candeul belikan ec klim buaaanyaaak." Celoteh Sandeul diakhiri dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya, menggambarkan 'banyak' yang dimaksud.

"Benarkah?" Sandeul mendongak, menatap sosok yang berdiri menjulang di hadaapnnya.

"Cungmin jucci?" Sandeul melongo tak percaya melihat Sungmin.

"Tentu, bukankah kau ingin masuk?" Sungmin tersenyum geli melihat Sandeul yang masih saja diam.

"Jangan lupa dengan es krim yang buaaanyaaak." Sedikit tertawa kala ia menyuarakan kata 'banyak' ala Sandeul.

"Ku fikir kau betulan, Sungmin?" ucap Siwon ketika mereka sudah duduk di sofa milik Sungmin.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya ingin menggodanya sedikit." Sungmin terkekeh pelan lalu mencubit pipi Sandeul sebentar.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, sayang?" Siwon sedikit menunduk untuk melihat bocah yang baru saja rewel itu kini diam tanpa respon.

"Candeul malah pada cungmin jucci, dia cudah membohongi Candeul. Pokoknya Candeul tidak mau bicala cama Cungmin jucci." Ceracau Sandeul kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau ini kenapa, sayang, hm?" Tanya Siwon lembut. Terbersit rasa khawatir mengingat Sandeulnya begitu sensitive pagi ini.

"Jangan marah, sayang. Kau sudah berjanji akan membelikan jucci es krim, bukan?" Ucapan Sungmin barusan tidak membuat keadaan lebih baik justru membuat Sandeul semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak ada. Candeul malah, pokoknya malah. Cemua olang menebalkan cekali."

"Semua?"

"Iya. Ciwon jucci, Cungmin jucci, dan yang paling menebalkan adalah Balo hyung." Tanpa sadar Sandeul menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Siapa Baro hyung?" kali ini Siwon yang bertanya.

"Teman Candeul."

"Lalu kenapa kau marah padanya?" sekarang giliran Sungmin untuk menginterogasi Sandeul.

"Tidak ada, Candeul cudah beljanji tidak mau bicala cama Cungmin jucci. Jadi hanya Ciwon jucci yang boleh beltanya."

"Baiklah, Sungmin jussi tidak akan bertanya." Akhirnya Sungmin mengalah dan Sandeul mengangguk senang.

"Candeul akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Candeul malah cama Balo hyung kalena dia belboong pada Candeul. Dia bilang ingin mempeltemukan Candeul dengan hyung tampan. Tapi kemalin dia hanya diam saja bahkan Balo hyung tidak bicala cama Candeul."adu Sandeul pada mereka.

"Hyung tampan?" Siwon bertanya pada Sandeul memastikan. Melihatnya mengangguk Siwon kembali bertanya

"Kau sudah bertanya padanya kenapa dia mendiamkanmu, sayang?" Sandeul menggeleng lemas.

"Habisnya Candeul cebal cekali." Siwon menghela nafasnya mendengar Sandeul.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, sayang. Kita berangkat sekarang dan setelah sampai di sekolah nanti kau harus berjanji akan bicara dengan Baro. Dengarkan penjelasannya dengan baik jangan nakal, mengerti?" Siwon tersenyum puas melihat Sandeul mengangguk. Setidaknya anak itu masih mau menurut padanya.

"Sungmin kau ada jadwal pagi, bukan?" Tanya Siwon meminta kepastian kalau tidak masalah mereka berangkat sekarang.

"Tidak apa, aku ada urusan di perpustakaan nanti."

"Baikah ayo berangkat."

.

"Sudah sampai."

"Kau tidak mau turun Baro?" namja tampan itu menoleh melihat dongsaengnya yang masih tak bergerak.

"Hyung berjanji akan menjemput Baro, bukan?" Senyumnya mewakili menjawab pertanyaan.

"Ayolah hyung, nanti Sandeul akan marah lagi pada Baro." Rengek Baro pada hyung tampannya.

"Baiklah, nanti hyung akan menjemput Baro. Sekarang turunlah, nanti hyung terlambat." Bujuknya agar Baro cepat masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Hyung harus menepati janji." Ucap Baro ketika ia sudah turun dari mobil hyungnya.

"Aku mengerti. Cepat masuk, dan belajar dengan baik."

.

"Balo hyung." Panggil Sandeul kala melihat punggung Baro berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Baro menghentikan langkahnya, menunggu Sandeul agar mereka bisa berjalan bersama ke kelas.

"Hyung, kata Ciwon jucci kita halus bicala." Ajak Sandeul ketika mereka sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Iya." Balas Baro Singkat.

"Kenapa kemalin kau mendiamkan Candeul, hyung?" Tanya Sandeul kemudian.

"Ah i-itu… ceritanya begini, aku ingin meminjam psp milik hyung tapi dia memberiku syarat untuk hal itu. Syaratnya adalah aku tidak boleh nakal, aku bingung, apa aku pernah berbuat nakal? Maka dari itu aku hanya diam saja, aku terus memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku tidak terlihat nakal. Bahkan sampai bel pulang aku belum menemukan caranya. Karena hal itu aku sampai melupakanmu, dan janjiku juga, maaf." Jelas Baro pada Sandeul dengan penuh sesal. Baro menatap Sandeul khawatir, lawan bicaranya itu tidak memberi respon sama sekali. _Apa Sandeul masih marah?_

"Sandeul?" Baro menoleh ke arah Sandeul yang berada di sampingnya, sedang yang ditatap hanya mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"Kau masih marah?"

"PSP itu apa Balo hyung? Apa bica di makan?" Tanya Sandeul saat dia merasa asing dengan kata psp.

"Jadi kau memikirkan hal itu?" Sandeul mengangguk lucu.

"Hari ini kau di jemput siapa?" Tanya Baro memastikan.

"Tidak tahu hyung, mungkin Cungmin jucci, coalnya Ciwon jucci bilang dia cedang cibuk."

"Kalau begitu nanti ajak Sungmin jussi sekalian main ke rumahku. Aku akan memperlihatkanmu psp. Kau mau kan?" ajak Baro.

"Tentu, jangan lupa juga dengan hyung tampan, Balo hyung." Sandeul berujar mengingatkan.

"Ya, nanti hyung tampan akan menjemput Baro hyung."

"Benalkah?" Baro mengangguk, sedikit tertawa melihat Sandeul yang sangat antusias menantikan hyung tampan.

"Yeay.. Candeul akan beltemu hyung tampan.. yeay yeay…" sorak Sandeul kegirangan.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: oke ini sangat berantakan, semoga masih ada yang suka dengan cerita jelek ini. Saya yakin typo berterbaran dimana-mana, jadi harap di maklum karena keyboard saya sedikit bermasalah. Dan untuk keterlambatan yang sangat, semoga kalian bisa memahami karena saya masih pelajar yang sibuk dengan tugas atau apalah itu sejenisnya.**

**Baiklah, saya akan bercerita sebentar. Ini murni kebodohan saya atau apa, saya memasukkan dua karakter yang saya sendiri tidak tahu orang aslinya seperti apa. Well, orang itu adalah Sandeul dan Baro. Haha akibat terlalu menutup mata ya seperti ini XD.**

**Btw, Chapter ini penuh dengan Siwon, Sandeul dan Sungmin. Lalu dimana Kyuhyun? Dia sedang mengurung diri di kamar bersama saya. Berdua. XD**

**Untuk sementara, Siwon dan Sungmin biarlah begitu adanya. Mengenai hubungan mereka, jalani saja perlahan sampai waktunya mereka sendiri yang menceritakan.**

**.**

**Jadi, masih adakah yang berkenan memberikan review?**

**.**

**Thanks.**

**.**

**©Imtwins**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
